


Август, шестое

by irqa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irqa/pseuds/irqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на Оридж кинк-фест 2012:<br/>«Парень с габаритами шкафа и рожей матерого уголовника, на самом деле добрый, нежный, любимого человека на руках носить готов, одна только проблема – познакомиться поближе с предполагаемым возлюбленным, тк влюбиться угораздило в трепетное существо эльфоподобной наружности, с хорошим воспитанием, которого с детства учили с незнакомцами не разговаривать и тому подобное. Пол значения не имеет. Различные попытки со стороны ГГ познакомиться так чтоб он(а) хотя бы не упал(а) в обморок. Финал на усмотрение автора».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Август, шестое

1\. 

Винс Кроуфорд никогда не отличался хорошей памятью, но день, когда его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, запомнил вполне отчетливо.  
«Наперекосяк» стартовал прекрасным июньским вечером, когда пожелавшая эффектно припарковаться на заправке девица со всей дури врезалась в заграждение; на грохот и звон посыпавшихся дождем осколков стекла и пластика выскочили все, даже кассирша Гвен, без которой в принципе здесь можно было и обойтись. Парочка срикошетивших осколков врезались Винсу прямо в лоб, и он предпочел бы, чтоб хоть одна зараза показала ему, где аптечка, но всем было не до него – толкаться вокруг помятой машины и истерически рыдающей девицы гораздо интереснее. Кровь заливала правый глаз, и Винс отправился умываться в сортир.  
Вытащив осколок, и затем еще один, воткнувшийся в бровь, Винс поздравил себя с тем, что легко отделался. Кровь не желала останавливаться, и как ни пытался Винс заткнуть течь туалетной бумагой, помогало слабо, да и не ходить же так, с бумагой на лбу, на самом-то деле. Убедившись, что суета вокруг аварии по-прежнему продолжается, и заправщик никому срочно не требуется, Винс потопал в ближайшую аптеку. 

– Мне пластырь нужен, – буркнул он, в очередной раз стирая каплю, скатившуюся в глаз, и фокусируя другой на бирке с именем «C.Laroy» – потом посмотрел выше и обмер.  
У носителя бирки и зеленой аптечной униформы были темные волосы, белая кожа и совершенно невозможные глаза. Глаза и так-то большие, как у фарфоровой куклы, а теперь и вовсе распахнувшиеся до размеров здоровенной Винсовой ладони.  
– Ой, – сказал объект с тихим, почти торжественным ужасом и тут же исчез из поля зрения.  
Винс прислонился к стене. Да что за мать вашу, ну что он, так много просит? Впрочем, он привык, что неподготовленные люди пугаются его неблагодарной внешности, а уж окровавленная морда, конечно, эффект удваивает.  
Пугливый кадр вернулся быстро. Не спрашивая разрешения и не говоря ни слова, обработал Винсу дырку во лбу какой-то бесцветной дрянью, аккуратно залепил пластырем, затем проделал то же самое с бровью, постоял пару секунд, склонив голову набок – то ли оценивая свою работу, то ли ожидая благодарности – но тут на двери звякнул колокольчик, влетела мамаша с орущим и упирающимся дитем, и мальчишка вернулся за кассу.  
Всё произошло быстрее, чем Винс успел вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Он стоял столбом, совершенно обалдевший, не в силах сдвинуться с места, всё еще ощущая прикосновение нежных прохладных пальцев ко лбу и вискам. Только когда в аптеку стали заходить один за другим новые посетители, а ребенок наконец заткнулся, испуганный перспективой быть подаренным «вон тому страшному дяде» – Винс словно отмер и медленно побрел назад на свое рабочее место. 

То, что он влип, Винс понял не сразу. Только на третий день он был вынужден признать, что до сих пор думает об этом происшествии, и думает больше чем надо. Мальчишка стоял у него перед глазами и, несмотря на то, что не давал для этого никакого повода, занимал все его мысли.  
Почему я его раньше не видел, размышлял Винс (размышлялка в работе была почти не задействована, и делая свое дело, можно было мечтать о чем угодно). Живет он явно здесь, в Тоттенхеме, – никакой дурак не стал бы ездить сюда на работу из другой части Лондона, – и наверное, живет совсем недавно. Винс родился и вырос в этом районе, и большинство здешних лиц давно примелькалось ему, а ведь такое он бы точно заметил.  
«Живет здесь» – этого мало. Интересно, где конкретно.  
После семи часов вечера ноги сами понесли его от автозаправки направо, хотя домой нужно было налево. Винс смотрел на себя словно со стороны и сам себе удивлялся.  
Табличка на двери сообщила ему, что аптека работает до восьми. Винс перешел на противоположную сторону улицы, сунул руки в карманы и стал терпеливо ждать. 

Около половины девятого объект наконец появился, запер дверь, опустил рольставни, вскинул сумку на плечо и направился вверх по Хай-роуд.  
Вот шпарит! И куда только ему торопиться?  
Походка у него и вправду была до того быстрой и легкой, что Винс, державшийся на почтительном расстоянии, ежеминутно боялся упустить его из виду и потерять среди прохожих.  
«Мне просто интересно, – оправдывался Винс по дороге перед голосом в собственной голове, вопрошающим, что он, собственно, делает, и на кой ему это надо. – Просто. Интересно. Это не запрещено».  
Объект свернул на Фактори-лэйн, немного покружил в переулках и скрылся за забором старого двухэтажного дома. Через некоторое время в окне на втором этаже загорелся свет.  
Место было знакомое, и Винс огляделся, припоминая. Да, точно – лет восемь назад вот эту самую квартирку снимали две студентки, и он, тогда еще старшеклассник, лазал с друзьями на крышу соседнего дома и подглядывал за ними. Студентки, надо сказать, были те еще бляди, и к тому же никогда не занавешивали окна. По той же причине.  
А теперь, стало быть, здесь живет…  
«Ну что, выяснил? Еще вопросы есть?»  
А как же.  
Сколько ему лет? Он выглядит как школьник, как его, Винса, младший брат, – но ведь работает в аптеке, а значит, должен был успеть выучиться хотя бы разбирать накорябанную врачом латынь и не продавать составляющие винта без рецепта.  
… У него узкие плечи и острые лопатки. Маленький бледный рот. И глаза, такие глаза…  
Честно говоря, у Винса теперь был целый ряд вопросов.  
Например, есть ли у объекта подружка. Ну, или – изнутри полыхнуло жаром – или дружок. 

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело смешно, но следующим вечером, в восемь часов, Винс снова оказался на своем наблюдательном посту.  
В этот день был его выходной, и потому до этого он мог позволить себе проторчать почти два часа в непосредственной близости от предмета своего внимания. Делал вид, что разглядывает содержимое полок, и вместо этого исподтишка наблюдал за ним, слушал, как тот разговаривает с людьми.  
У мальчика был тихий и ровный, необыкновенно приятный для Винсова уха голос; Кроуфорд никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил вот так – по-книжному правильно, без единого уличного словечка, без глотания букв и растягивания гласных. Он был трогательно доброжелателен, а от теплых ноток, проскальзывающих при обращении к детям, у Винса начинало как-то сладко посасывать под ложечкой. Когда он уходил, возвращался или тянулся что-то достать с верхней полки, Винс так и впивался в него глазами – такие плавные, сдержанные движения, ни одного лишнего... Словом, мальчишка до того нравился ему, что Винс прямо-таки стискивал зубы от нетерпения, ожидая конца его рабочего дня.  
Он хотел окликнуть его. Хотел увидеть, как тот взглянет в ответ, хотел идти рядом с ним, разговаривать с ним – идти сколь угодно долго, лишь бы было позволено слушать и смотреть.  
Но едва настал решительный момент, сердце у Винса беспорядочно и глупо заколотилось, колени свела противная слабость, а горло сдавило так, что он понял – сейчас он точно не выговорит ни слова. 

Я просто не хочу его спугнуть, утешал он сам себя по дороге, неотрывно пялясь в темный затылок. Такое, конечно, очень даже могло случиться – встречаясь с Винсом в темном переулке, люди выворачивали карманы не дожидаясь, пока он этого потребует. Винс потер ладонью щеку – ну да, еще и это вот: как ни выскребай рожу с утра до зеркального блеска, всё равно к вечеру щетина отрастает так, словно ты только что из недельного запоя. У отца было так же. Впрочем, официанточку, к которой отец сбежал из семьи, это не очень-то напугало.  
С девицами вообще было проще. Они хоть и вздрагивали поначалу, когда Винс с ними заговаривал, но приручались быстро – может быть, потому, что особо нежных фиалок тут сроду не росло.  
Казалось бы, чего легче? «Привет, спасибо тебе за помощь, смотри, у меня уже всё зажило, ну еще бы – кстати, меня зовут…»  
Для любой Мери-Джейн этого нехитрого вступления было бы достаточно – хихиканье, стрельба влажными глазами и прощальный поцелуй под фонарем уже были бы обеспечены.  
А этот…  
«Привет, спасибо тебе за…»  
«Ты три дня думал, прежде чем сказать «спасибо»? Ты дегенерат?»  
Да нет, конечно, ничего он такого не скажет – ведь сразу видно, что это мальчик из хорошей семьи – но ведь подумает именно так. А еще вернее, он просто не станет слушать.  
Не успел Винс оглянуться, как уже стоял под окном дома на Рид-Роуд. Над головой у него был фонарь, но никакого поцелуя не светило. Ни сейчас и никогда.  
Кроуфорд шел обратно, мучаясь непонятным томлением, сродни тому, что испытывал в первые дни после того как бросил курить – но теперь-то чего ему не хватает? От чего ему отвыкать? С чего такая ломка?  
А вот, кстати.  
Он завернул в круглосуточный маркет, купил сигарет и тут же, едва выйдя, прикурил и жадно затянулся, впервые за последние полгода. Стало немного легче. 

2\. 

Кроуфорд умел и слушать и смотреть, и мог быть настойчивым парнем, когда на то решался. Через неделю у синеглазого мальчишки не было от Винса никаких тайн, его жизнь была как на ладони.  
Какая к черту хорошая семья! Она напоминала Винсу его собственную: тощая и неопрятная мамаша-домохозяйка со скорбно поджатым ртом, и никакого отца на горизонте. У Винса был Младший, а в этом доме имелась младшая – нескладный гадкий утенок лет одиннадцати, но веселенькая как певчая пташка; вся общительность в семье, видимо, досталось на ее долю. И если сестра вечно появлялась и убегала не меньше чем с тремя подружками, то у ее брата подружек не было ни одной, теперь это можно было сказать совершенно точно.  
Он никуда не ходил, словно его ничто не интересовало, кроме книжек и старенького PC, на мониторе которого – Винс всё прекрасно видел, лежа на хорошо знакомой соседней крыше с биноклем в руках – никогда не появлялось ничего занятного, только таблицы и текст, текст и таблицы.  
Даже в свои выходные, даже в самые теплые и ясные летние деньки, когда мать выходила прогуляться, а сестренка бежала в парк вместе со стайкою подружек – маленький паршивец и не думал высовывать носа из своей тесной норки. Он сидел дома и читал.  
Ничего интересного здесь не было. Обыкновенный дом, обыкновенная семья, обыкновенная история студента-недоучки, которому для получения степени не хватает или денег или мозгов, или того и другого сразу. На этом следовало успокоиться и жить дальше.  
Но Винс вместо этого почти каждый вечер лежал на крыше и продолжал пялиться на склоненную темноволосую голову, на полудетский профиль, на нежную шею, так призывно белевшую, когда мальчик оборачивался к вошедшей матери или сестре…  
Всё было обыкновенное. А вот этот вот – нет.  
Каждый вечер, когда желтая занавеска на окне стыдливо задергивалась, не оставляя жадному взгляду никаких сюжетов для фантазий, Винс тащился к себе, больной от тоски и желания завладеть этим нездешним, волшебным существом. В голову ему лезли детские сказки, которые рассказывала когда–то мать – об эльфах, похищающих самых красивых детей и оставляющих взамен в колыбели безобразных оборотней. Что если однажды вышло наоборот, вдруг какой-нибудь беспечный папаша-эльф, перебрав своего эльфийского вина, оставил в человеческой колыбельке собственного детеныша? Чем еще можно объяснить, что мальчик так непохож на других людей, что его красота завораживает, что от его голоса по жилам несчастного Винса струится горячий мед; прикажи он этим голосом взорвать Лондонский мост, принести в жертву младенца или повеситься на суку в Тоттенхем-Грин – Винс сделал бы всё. И невозможно было ни вылечиться от этого помешательства, ни разорвать замкнутый круг, очерченный вокруг желанного человека, ни влезть в этот круг и стать его частью, и это доводило Винса до изнеможения. 

Надпись «C. Laroy» на табличке бесила его – что значит эта С? Колин? Клайд? Что за идиотизм писать одну фамилию, на кой черт она сдалась? Ему нужно имя.  
Наконец однажды девчонка-сменщица, словно угадав его мучения, сжалилась над ним.  
– Крис? Эй! – позвала она своего напарника, постучав по стеклу (малыш был где-то вне поля зрения). – Кристи!  
Кроуфорд повторил это про себя, внизу живота тотчас потеплело. Имя ему понравилось, мальчику оно очень шло. И той же ночью Винс обнаружил, что если дрочить, думая о нем и называя его по имени, то не продержишься даже трех минут.  
Ниже падать было просто некуда. 

Еще через неделю Винс, заступив как обычно на свой пост, увидел кое-что неприятное. Нет, «неприятное» не то слово, у него прямо-таки потемнело в глазах – Кристи стоял у порога и разговаривал с типом, который раньше тут никогда не наблюдался.  
Парень был едва ли старше его самого, но то, что эта птичка совсем другого полета, Кроуфорд оценил сразу: и дорогая одежда, и затемненные очки в тонкой оправе, и то, какой он весь был холеный и самоуверенный, взбесило Винса до холодной дрожи. Но окончательный приговор себе незнакомец подписал тем, как смотрел на Криса, и тем, как Крис улыбался в ответ – нежно и застенчиво, то опуская глаза, то снова взглядывая из-под ресниц; Винс отдал бы полжизни за то, чтобы услышать, о чем они говорят, но увы, это было невозможно. Оставалось лишь задыхаться от злобы и молча терзаться самыми черными подозрениями.  
Кем этот тип был для мальчика – давним или случайным знакомым, троюродным братом или еще черт знает кем – Винсу было безразлично. Главное – ублюдок явно зарился на чужое, ведь Винс уже решил для себя, что Кристи принадлежит ему.  
К счастью для истерзанного влюбленного сердца, болтали они недолго, вскоре Крис беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам и взялся за ручку двери. Настойчивая сволочь попыталась приобнять его на прощание, но мальчик вывернулся деликатно и как будто даже со знанием дела.  
Ну вот и славно. А с этим он сейчас разберется.  
Если бы парень сел в машину, для Винса всё пропало бы – но тот на свое несчастье пошел пешком, проследовал до угла и свернул с оживленной улицы. Винс двинулся за ним, постепенно ускоряя шаг. Следовало только подождать, когда они достигнут более или менее безлюдного места. Его противник вовсе не выглядел хиляком, и неизвестно, как скоро удалось бы справиться с ним в честной драке, – но Винс не собирался устраивать поединок по всем канонам доброй старой Англии.  
Вот оно. Вот здесь будет подходяще.  
Догнать, дотронуться до плеча – пока еще без агрессии, чтоб обернулся, не подозревая, что его ожидает. Так и было: парень развернулся вполоборота спокойно и с интересом.  
В живот. В челюсть, чтобы потерял равновесие. Еще раз в живот, чтобы свалился на землю. Взять за волосы на затылке, хорошенько приложить самодовольной мордой о мостовую – вот так! Донести основную мысль воспитательной работы:  
– Еще раз тебя рядом с ним увижу – убью, тварь.  
Теперь перевернуть обмякшую тушку, пошарить по карманам и забрать мобильник. Пусть тебя тут подбирает кто угодно, но ему ты не позвонишь.  
Винс действительно не видел больше никого подозрительного в опасной близости от своего мальчика, и торжествовал бы победу, если б от нее была какая-то польза. Сам он не продвинулся в своих молчаливых ухаживаниях ни на полшага. 

3.

Эльфом был Крис или не эльфом, а выебать его хотелось вполне по-человечески.  
Днем Винс держал себя в руках. Любовался молча. И хотя у него тяжелело в паху, стоило лишь представить, что Криса можно взять за руку, хотя все волоски на его теле поднималась дыбом от одного движения мальчишеских лопаток под тонкой натянувшейся тканью – до того хотелось обхватить сзади и притиснуть к себе – днем он знал, что может отвечать за свои желания.  
Но Винсу было двадцать три года, секса хотелось постоянно, а короткие, темные, теплые июльские ночи просто созданы были для того чтобы заниматься любовью до самого рассвета. Мальчик снился ему каждую ночь, а уж если Винс лежал без сна, становилось еще хуже. Он видел Криса как наяву – распростертого под ним, стонущего сквозь зубы, умоляющего сквозь слезы. «Больно, – повторяет он пересохшими губами, – ты больно мне делаешь, не надо так», – а сам весь гибкий, теплый, и подставляет шею под поцелуи, и прижимается бедрами, и стискивает коленками, и так и льнет, будто давным-давно приручен. «Не ври, тебе нравится, – шепчет Винс в ответ, двигаться в нем в этой позе такой кайф, что слова срываются с языка, минуя сознание, – скажи, что тебе хорошо, скажи, что ты любишь меня… скажи!» Упрямый гаденыш только жалобно всхлипывает и мотает головой в ответ, но раскрасневшиеся щеки, взмокшие волосы, расширенные зрачки и твердый член, всё больнее упирающийся Винсу в живот при каждом толчке – они говорят другое, совсем другое. Он бы заставил его кончить, и плевать, что раньше Винс никогда не трахался с мальчишками – все любят ласку, и мальчики и девочки, а если твой возлюбленный устроен так же, как ты сам, неужели нельзя будет разобраться, как доставить ему удовольствие? Другое дело, если эльфы сделаны иначе – тогда конечно, тогда будет сложнее. Трахать эльфов Винсу тоже не доводилось, но он был готов разобраться и с этим.  
А потом его Крис лежал бы, весь сонный и беззащитный, слабо и безуспешно сопротивляясь тому, что его зацеловывают и зализывают с головы до ног – Винсу хотелось урчать и тереться обо что придется, когда он мечтал об этом, так необходимо было чувствовать нежное и податливое тело под собой, рядом с собой, внутри себя.  
А утром… что было бы утром, Винс видел также ясно, словно ему показывали это на большом экране.  
… Кристи в его доме, на кухне; мать наливает ему чаю, гладит по темным волосам и говорит, говорит без умолку, но Крис отвечает невпопад, ему не до светских бесед – бледный, сонный, с расфокусированным взглядом, в мыслях он всё еще там, в постели; и вдруг поднимает глаза и встречает Винсову усмешку, сытую, неуместную, совершенно непристойную усмешку, и его лицо и шею медленно заливает алой волной…  
Почему-то эта фантазия изводила Винса сильнее всех остальных – остальные приносили ему разрядку, эта же только дразнила и мучила своей несбыточностью; каждый раз после таких бессонных, изматывающих ночей он поднимался совершенно разбитым и бесконечно несчастным. Младший, встречаясь с ним на кухне, только подливал масла в огонь.  
– Задрал ты всю ночь стонать, – сообщал он из-за дверцы холодильника. – Найди себе уже кого-нибудь, пока дырку в матрасе не сделал.  
Винс скрипел зубами, но пропускал мелкие подъёбывания мимо ушей – с Младшим хватало проблем и посерьёзнее. 

Месяц назад Винс попросил Гэри, администратора, пристроить Младшего на несколько вечерних часов, на самый пик загруженности. Впереди у Младшего был последний школьный год, пусть привыкает к мысли, что вскоре ему придется заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным.  
Младшего взяли, но дело как-то не пошло. Даже свои несколько часов в вечернюю смену тот отрабатывал из-под палки, опаздывая, сматываясь пораньше, а то и не являясь вовсе. Он отпускал оскорбительные шуточки в адрес клиенток, огрызался на замечания, и Винс был уверен – как только закончатся каникулы, Младшего выгонят в шею, и если будет надо, просто наймут другого школьника, на тех же условиях, но куда более расторопного и исполнительного.  
Эта перспектива Младшего нисколько не огорчала. Он вообще отличался непонятным и неуместным для паренька из рабочего квартала отвращением к труду, без разницы, умственному или физическому. Школу он ненавидел так же, как и работу, его оценки и бесконечные жалобы учителей доводили мать до белого каления, и всё-таки именно он был ее любимчик – за обаяние, за дерзость, за слабое здоровье, за то, что был похож на нее, а не на отца, и потакание его лени и распущенности заводило Младшего всё дальше и дальше. Последние недели Винс находил в его комнате свернутые бумажные трубочки с каким–то самопальным синтетическим дерьмом (быть может, он и нюхал бы чистый кокс, но ведь это стоило денег). Кроме того, Младшего не раз и не два видели в компании парней в синих банданах, а в Тоттенхеме каждый знал, что от синих бандан нельзя ждать ничего хорошего. 

К началу августа Винс вымотался, словно животное, которое поймали веревкой и гонят, гонят без остановки, не давая ни минуты передышки. Желание не только не проходило – с каждым днем становилось все больше и больше, и мучило всё сильнее и сильнее. Он понял, что безнадежно упустил то время, когда с Кристи можно было заговорить, не потеряв сознания – теперь Винса хватило бы только на то, чтобы обнять его колени на виду у всей улицы, и успеть за минуту его молчаливого ужаса высказать всё, что заживо съедает изнутри – прости, прости меня, не могу так больше, хочу тебя, сделаю для тебя всё на свете, я блядь женюсь на тебе, если без этого никак, умираю по тебе, Кристи…  
– Что с тобой? – с тревогой спрашивала мать, заглядывая в его запавшие глаза. – Ты почему ничего не ешь?  
– Знаешь, Кроуфорд, – качал головой Гэри после очередной визгливой жалобы, – ты так в медовый месяц косячить будешь, а сейчас нечего, обручального кольца я на тебе пока не видел.  
– Слушай, Винс, а ты не подцепил чё-нить атипичное, м? Ты бы сделал анализы, что ли, вдруг у тебя какая-нибудь херь, может даже, заразная…  
Гвен выразилась короче и содержательнее всех – завопив благим матом, когда вечером Винс вывернул перед ней из-за угла как-то очень уж неожиданно.  
Кристи тоже бледнел и сох, но увы, не от любовной тоски. Его напарница куда-то делась, подыскивать новую что-то не торопились, и Крис работал без выходных, хотя такого не потерпел бы даже Винс – а ведь Винсу настаивать на своих правах было меньше всего резону. Таких специалистов как он можно было выстроить в колонну в три ряда, от автозаправки и до самого Букингемского дворца.  
Винс незаметно провожал любимого каждый день и страдал от того, как тяжело тому приходится – и без того-то эфемерное существо, Кристи стал какой-то совсем прозрачный, глаза, казалось, занимали половину бескровного лица, он совсем разучился улыбаться, маленький рот был вечно сжат в тоненькую нитку. И всё-таки его голос ни разу не повысился ни на полтона, его терпение было безграничным, спокойствие – прямо нечеловеческим, но ведь Винс уже давно знал про себя, что его возлюбленный не совсем человек. 

Сломался Винс четвертого августа – ровно через полтора месяца после того, как впервые увидел свое наваждение.  
В этот день зонтики захватили с собой только те странные люди, которые еще верят прогнозам погоды; все здравомыслящие своими глазами утром видели всё то же небо без единого облачка, и прогнозы оставили без внимания. Крис, очевидно, относился к первым, поэтому сейчас безуспешно пытался раскрыть заевший зонт – девчачий, бледно-розовый, капризный зонт – а здравомыслящий Винс смотрел на него, ощущая, как холодные, пока еще редкие крупные капли бьют по плечам и голове.  
Неизвестно, какая капля переполнила чашу его терпения, но Винс вдруг, не выдержав, сделал то, что следовало сделать уже давным-давно – не чуя под собой земли, пересек улицу и оказался рядом с Крисом.  
– Дай-ка я.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул всем телом – чего и следовало ожидать – но покорно отдал зонт, и упрямая механическая хрень испуганно поддалась тяжелой и сильной руке, способной при желании переломить ее пополам.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Крис, принимая обратно раскрытый зонт. Быстро глянул и отвернулся.  
Какие ресницы, матерь божья.  
– Можно я с тобой немного пройду, – выговорил Винс, испуганный собственной смелостью. – Сейчас польет ведь.  
– Да… конечно.  
– Тебе в какую сторону?  
– Вверх, мимо колледжа.  
А то он не знал.  
Капли застучали сильнее, прохожие с быстрого шага перешли на бег. Кристи шел, не глядя на него – как и всегда, будто занятый своими невеселыми мыслями.  
Винс рядом с ним дышал через раз, каждый нерв в его теле был напряжен до возможного предела; боковым зрением он видел зарозовевшую щеку (наверное, это был всего лишь отсвет от дурацкого зонтика), и чувствовал, как вместе с безумным волнением нарастает непонятная злость.  
«Отворачиваешься? Не нравится, когда чужой так близко? А что ты сделаешь, если я тебя сейчас обниму, а? Неужто оттолкнешь? Неужто выгонишь? Под дождь-то? Да ничего ты не сделаешь. Вот оно, хорошее воспитание».  
Он знал, что это последний шанс заговорить с ним, приманить его, расположить к себе, и потому уже раскрыл даже рот, но тут же совершил первую ошибку – повернул голову и глянул.  
Увидел, что щека прямо-таки цветет алым цветом, увидел так близко, что совсем немного было наклониться, чтобы поцеловать.  
Увидел прилипшую к виску темную прядку. Следы от капель дождя на светлой маечке с совершенно блядским вырезом. Выступающие ключицы, впадинку между ними.  
Судорожно вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и это было второй ошибкой, потому что тут же учуял запах. Тот самый, который невозможно описать словами – но каждый узнает его мгновенно и безошибочно.  
Запах любимого человека.  
Похоть обожгла его, остатки разума стремительно заволокло красной пеленой; уже не соображая, что делает, Винс положил свою руку поверх маленькой руки, державшей зонтик – ведь жарко же, совсем нечем дышать, отчего у него такие холодные пальцы? – другой обнял, притянул к себе:  
– Замерз?..  
Он даже не успел заметить, как это произошло, но в следующую секунду в его руках был только зонт – Кристи вывернулся из жадных объятий, выскользнул под дождь, превратившийся в сплошную водяную стену, и исчез за ней.  
Винс отошел к краю тротуара, чтобы не мешать толкающим его, спешащим укрыться от дождя прохожим. Аккуратно сложил зонт – зачем он ему теперь-то.  
Закрыл глаза. Сейчас пройдет, сейчас, еще минута, и не будет так больно, стоит только немного перетерпеть…  
«Познакомился? – ехидно спросил в голове кто-то, почему-то голосом Младшего. – Проводил? Поимел? Вот так-то. Дурак ты, Кроуфорд, боже, какой дурак…»

В трех кварталах от Винса потоки воды смывали с асфальта кровь убитого человека; город писал свою неспокойную историю, но если бы даже Кроуфорд и увидел, то всё равно не связал бы с тем, что его собственная история двинулась к развязке, стремительно набирая обороты.

4.

Надо было отвлечься. Надо было вернуться в реальный мир и понять, что происходит вокруг. Что-то определенно происходило; и Младший, не ночевавший дома и шаставший где-то со вчерашнего дня, и появлявшийся днем родственник Гэри, служивший в полицейском участке на Чеснат-роуд, и странное ощущение, что среди бормотания радио, которое слушала Гвен, то и дело проскакивают знакомые названия, – всё это имело какую-то неуловимую связь. Винс ухватил бы суть гораздо раньше, если б не думал так много о розовом зонте, проведшем ночь под его подушкой.  
– У нас что, проверка?  
– Да нет, – рассеянно отозвался Гэри, глядя вслед отъезжающей полицейской машине. – Вчера около них парня грохнули при задержании. Взяли прямо тепленького, пакетики в кармане вез – ничего не боятся, гады – при свидетелях, все дела. Он ли начал первый палить, или в него – не ясно толком. Ред не говорит. А местные теперь кричат, что застрелили их приятеля как собаку. Кто немножко соображает, те еще вчера бумагу написали куда следует, а остальные… остальные, скорее всего, просто биты готовят. Вот Ред и дергается. Просил детей сегодня забрать. У них там в участке всех на круглосуточное дежурство запрягли.  
Когда радио в каморке Гвен разродилось шестичасовыми новостями, Винс остановился послушать официальную версию происшествия.  
«…Согласно предварительным данным, подозреваемый первым выстрелил в полицейского, в то время как независимая общественная комиссия опровергает этот факт и высказывает сомнение о том, что применение огнестрельного оружия было правомерным… »  
– Суки. Ненавижу.  
Младший стоял, прислонившись к стене, сунув руки в карманы, прислушиваясь к каждому слову еще внимательнее, чем Винс.  
– Кого ты там ненавидишь?  
– Ненавижу сук, – раздельно произнес Младший, – которые носят форму, убивают людей, и им за это ничего не бывает.  
– Этот парень, которого застрелили, среди бела дня ходил с пушкой. Он школьникам героин толкал, а ведь у самого были дети. Он думал, у него будут брать автографы?  
– Если завтра нас не будут слушать, мы этот гребаный участок с землей сровняем.  
– Да-да. Я сейчас журналистов позову, иди умойся.  
Младший сплюнул прямо Винсу под ноги и снова, без объяснения, исчез.

«Справедливости!» – утром 6 августа это слово встречало тоттенхемцев везде. Оно было написано белой краской на асфальте, черным граффити на стенах и кроваво-красными буквами на листовках, разбросанных на Хай-Роуд и перекрестных улицах.  
Справедливости!  
Но этот призыв рождал только страх и ненависть, и люди менее всего ожидали справедливости и правосудия и более всего – насилия и хаоса. 

Вечером Гвен, ушедшая как обычно в семь часов, вскоре вернулась назад и со смущением и тревогой попросила Винса проводить ее. На остановке ей сказали, что автобусы не ходят – на Чеснат-роуд собралась толпа народу, и у них вроде как мирная акция протеста, но проезжавшему автобусу камнями выбили стекла, а остальные водители, должно быть, опасаются курсировать.  
Винс, как никогда желавший сегодня проследить за Крисом, выругался про себя; попросив подождать, смотался до знакомого угла, чтобы оценить обстановку, с удивлением увидел, что аптека уже закрыта, и в недоумении вернулся назад. Заставить капитана Лароя бросить его фармацевтический корабль раньше времени мог разве что конец света.  
Гвен была благополучно доставлена к подружке, - но возвращаясь переулками и еще даже не дойдя до центральной улицы, Винс понял, что опасения Реда оправдались более чем полностью. 

За какой-то час казавшийся спокойным район весь загудел как потревоженное осиное гнездо – завыл сиренами, завизжал сигнализациями, в воздухе поплыл удушливый дым. На улицах было так же людно, как всегда по вечерам, но не было видно ни женщин, ни детей, лишь мужчины и подростки.  
То, что сила сейчас не на стороне закона и порядка, было видно невооруженным глазом. Даже если не считать отчаянно любопытных мирных граждан, вечно лезущих куда не следует – все равно недовольных здесь собралось никак не меньше полутора сотен, а полицейских – сколько их могло быть здесь, пока не подтянулась помощь?  
… Автомобиль с синими полосками по бокам вырулил с Сомерсет–роуд, занял удобную позицию, перегородив собой переулок.  
– Бросай! – заорал кто–то совсем рядом с Винсом. – Бей их! Давай!  
В воздухе что-то просвистело. Удар о лобовое стекло, вспышка – полицейские, загораживаясь щитами, побежали навстречу нападающим. С трех сторон полетели камни; кто-то из другой группы, оставшейся с тыла, зарядил булыжником в стеклянную витрину. Пример оказался заразителен – по всему ряду наглухо закрытых магазинов открылся прицельный огонь.  
«Нахрен, – думал Винс, передвигаясь по самому центру улицы, сейчас это было самое безопасное место. – Я в эти игры не играю».

Младший внезапно оказался дома – возился около входной двери, торопливо упихивая что-то в рюкзак.  
– Куда ты?  
– Догадайся.  
Винс включил свет. «Что-то» оказалось бутылкой из-под шампанского, она не умещалась в мешок, поскольку там уже сидело штук шесть ее сестёр.  
– Это что за хрень?  
– Вечеринка! – Младший с невинным видом протянул бутылку Винсу. Он ухмылялся, лицо его раскраснелось, глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Будешь?  
Винс схватил его за плечо, Младший в ответ толкнул в грудь:  
– Лапы убери! Не дай бог уроню – весь этот домик в Канзас улетит.  
– Тебе твои дружки последние мозги проимели, полудурок?  
– Да что ты бесишься, Винс?  
– А то, что завтра вас всех повяжут, и отвечать за всё будут не ваши заводилы, а вот такие недоделанные, как ты. А если ты грохнешь кого-нибудь насмерть? А если десять разбитых машин на одного тебя повесят, потому что камера только твою морду засечет? О матери подумал?  
– За собой смотри. Иди стереги свою красавицу, а то как бы кто не оприходовал сегодня между делом.  
– Что ты сказал?..  
Младший глядел на него в упор, нехорошо улыбаясь.  
– Я его видел... Спецом заходил на него потаращиться. Годная куколка, чего уж. А в чем такая проблема отодрать его, а? Что ты всё ходишь вокруг да около? Он же смотрит как блядь, скалится как блядь, он не будет против, я отвечаю. А если и будет – кому это интересно-то. Ты видел, что там?.. Видел, да? Так вот, сегодня – это только начало. У ищеек потом работы на полгода хватит, и без разборок, кого по согласию, а кого нет… – Глаза у него вдруг замаслились, голос упал до шепота: – А хочешь, я с ним перетру эту темку? Ничего не сделаю, обещаю. Только скажу, мол, станешь бегать от моего брата, смотри – найдутся еще человек пять-шесть, ты им очень понра…  
Здесь Младший заткнулся, потому что Винс взял его за горло и держал до тех пор, пока брат не начал дергаться и судорожно царапать его пальцы.  
– Не подходи к нему. Я предупредил.  
– Ладно, ладно, – выговорил Младший, когда его наконец отпустили. – Не хочешь, как хочешь.  
Подхватил с пола рюкзак, у двери обернулся:  
– Но мы же поняли друг друга, да? Не лезь ко мне, и всё нормально будет.  
Прежде чем Винс успел ответить, Младший шмыгнул за дверь, с грохотом захлопнул ее и понесся по лестнице вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступеней. 

В одиннадцать вечера какое-то непонятное беспокойство вытащило Винса из дома и погнало по улицам. Он ничего не понимал, ведь бояться ему было не за кого – мать уехала к сестре в Харроу, Кристи давно был дома, а Младшему если и вломят несколько раз резиновой дубинкой, так этой дряни только на пользу.  
… Машины с проломанными крышами. Разбитые витрины, высаженные стекла. Праздник на Хай-роуд видимо, был в самом разгаре – чем ближе к центральной части, тем громче доносились шум и крики, один раз ему наперерез выскочили – кажется, со стороны парка – шесть или семь подростков с накинутыми на голову капюшонами и битами в руках. На него не обратили внимания, он выглядел как свой – но тут Винс подумал, что встретиться с полицией будет, пожалуй, опаснее, чем с мародерами и обдолбышами, и, сделав круг по улице Семи Сестер, завернул назад.  
Страх за другого, самый мучительный из страхов, не отпускал его ни на минуту.  
«Пройду мимо. Только посмотрю, горит ли у него свет, что там вообще рядом с его домом делается… А если … Черт, а если…»  
Дошел ли он до дома спокойно, как обычно? Не привязался ли кто-нибудь к нему по дороге? Одна мысль о том, что кто-то может его обидеть, захлестнула Кроуфорда холодным ужасом, но вместе с ним что-то темное, неуловимое и страшное сладко царапнуло изнутри когтистой лапой. Что это было за ощущение, он не разобрал, да и разбираться было некогда.  
В окрестных домах не горело ни одно окно; раньше рядом с Винсовой заправкой всегда включался яркий свет, а справа, и еще в конце улицы – пара вечно сияющих неоновых вывесок, но теперь ничто не рассеивало темноту. Было ли отключено нарочно, или таковы были последствия беспорядков, Винс не знал.  
Сильно пахло бензином. Кроуфорд полез было за зажигалкой, чтобы посветить перед собой, и тут же одумался. Если кто-то и вправду разлил здесь пару канистр – одно неосторожное движение, и полыхнет так, что даже в соседнем Энфилде станет жарко.  
Плевать на них. Завтра с утра он позвонит Гэри, а теперь…  
Вот он, маршрут, проделанный им не меньше ста раз в обе стороны – аптека, поворот и прямо… прямо.  
Аптека.  
Почему Крис не закрыл ее полностью, когда уходил? Почему не опустил рольставни?  
Торопился? Или… или…  
Земля под ногами вдруг вполне ощутимо качнулась куда-то вбок.  
Почему? Да потому что…  
Потому что он еще там. 

5.

Накрыло его мгновенно. Тяжелая мутная волна поднялась откуда-то изнутри, топя желание защитить и уберечь, поднимая на поверхность всё то темное и страшное, что только пробуждает в человеке хаос – Винс был частью этого неспокойного района, и теперь понимал, очень хорошо понимал, отчего Младшему снесло крышу.  
Безнаказанность.  
Можно всё.  
Он подошел к двери, нежно провел рукой по холодному пластику, прижался горячей щекой. Вот кто такие ставит, а? На сигнализацию надеются? Сегодня на нее надежды мало.  
… Раскинутые руки, зажатые запястья, колено, втиснутое между бедер. Интересно, будет ли он кричать? Не открывая глаз, Винс болезненно ухмыльнулся. Конечно. Будет, и еще как.  
Еще вчера Винс был готов ползать перед ним на коленях, а теперь у него мутилось в голове от желания – добраться. Взять себе. Прижать к стене лицом... Нет, не так – повернуть к себе, чтоб видеть его, и чтобы не смел отворачиваться.  
Пускай кричит. Ни господь бог, ни господа полицейские не услышат – горестные вопли владельцев магазинов сейчас заглушают всё, и никому, совсем никому нет дела до маленького, беспомощного мальчика.  
Девственник он или нет? Конечно же, да… и это очень хорошо, это очень, очень…  
Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя соблазнительные видения – рано. Сначала надо придумать, чем взломать, а дальше будет не так уж сложно. Нехотя отклеился от двери, побрел по улице, то и дело жадно оглядываясь.  
«Смотри не вздумай теперь смыться, ладно? Ты так долго меня ждал, подождешь и еще немного.  
Скоро, совсем скоро я буду целовать тебя. Всего. Везде».

Неизвестно, как скоро удалось бы Винсу получить задуманное – но видно, все демоны ада были в эту ночь на его стороне. Не успел он пройти и квартала, как кто-то затопал сзади, его сильно толкнули в спину.  
– А ну, стоять, сука.  
– Я-то встану, – отозвался Винс, и не думая сбавлять шаг, – но ты ляжешь.  
– Эй, это Кроуфорд, – заорал другой, забегая вперед. – Ты чего, это старикашка Винс!  
Майк Логан и Джош Уорри жили на той же улице, что и Кроуфорды, и насколько Винс знал, оба они уже полгода были безработными. Майк держал под мышкой лом, Джош тащил что-то большое, завернутое в куртку – и то и другое ему, скорее всего, раньше не принадлежало.  
– Дай-ка сюда, мне как раз нужно.  
– Охренел, это моё! Я только вышел!  
– Сегодня всё общее, Майк, – сказал Винс, забирая лом. – Иди-ка куда шел, пока я не вспомнил, как ты меня назвал.  
Видимо, крупица соображения у них еще осталась – они смерили его мутными взглядами, оценили соотношение сил; Джош потянул Майка за рукав, и оба скрылись в переулке. 

С дверью всё же пришлось повозиться, но ему никто не мешал – на этой улице все словно вымерли, всё самое вкусное находилось в других местах, но только не для него. Когда Винс наконец оказался внутри, ноздри у него дернулись, как у волка, который, пробираясь в овчарню, дрожит и щелкает зубами, чувствуя, что скоро будет рвать живую и теплую ярку.  
Он постоял немного, держась за стену, пока глаза привыкали к темноте. На стене, должно быть, останется кровь, руки саднило, Винс умудрился ободрать даже свои огрубевшие ладони. Он нервно оскалился, вспомнив, как пришел сюда и в первый раз увидел…  
Нет, в этот раз я сам возьму то, что мне нужно, не беспокойся, прошу. Я прекрасно знаю, где что лежит, спасибо, зря, что ли, проторчал здесь столько времени? Вот здесь, на той полке, что с правой стороны. Смазок там целый строй, ну да мы не будем привередничать, нам всего лишь и надо, чтобы ты не кричал от боли… Но если ты будешь слишком сильно сопротивляться – тогда извини, придется обойтись без осторожностей.  
Всё, хватит обниматься со стеной, там ждет кое-кто гораздо более приятный на ощупь.  
Винс огляделся. От мысли, что сейчас за ним наблюдают внимательные глаза, всё тело подобралось, как перед прыжком.  
Ни одного движения.  
– Я знаю, что ты здесь, малыш. Сам выйдешь, или тебя поискать?  
Ни звука.  
– Окей. Значит, прятки. Раз, два…  
– Уходи, – приказал ему знакомый тихий голос. – Денег здесь нет. И только посмей тут что-нибудь разбить, я тебе башку прострелю.  
Отважный паренек. Винс довольно усмехнулся, чувствуя, как закипает в крови адреналин – ситуация ему определенно нравилась. Это было лучше, чем молча страдать на той стороне улицы.  
– Ну, как это денег нет, – возразил он, делая шаг вперед, вглядываясь в том направлении, откуда раздавался голос. – Куда они могли деться, если выручку у тебя сегодня не забирали. Поэтому ты тут и сидишь. Нехорошо же врать дяде Винсу, детка!  
– Что тебе надо?  
– Да вот хочу зонтик вернуть, – нагло ответил Кроуфорд. – Выйди, а?  
– Убирайся. Считаю до трех и стреляю.  
– Ага, я так и поверил.  
Слева что-то еле заметно шевельнулось, и только это Винсу и было нужно. Где находится хлипкая дверь, загораживающая проход за прилавок, он и так прекрасно знал.  
Задвижка слетела от одного тяжелого удара кулаком; протискиваясь между стойками, он что-то задел ногой, сзади брякнуло и покатилось, но ему было не до того чтобы оценивать размеры ущерба. Еще минута – и он будет вознагражден за все свои мучения.  
Вот она, добыча. Забился в самый угол, и не найдешь. А в руке…  
– Не подходи!  
Ишь ты, ведь и вправду пальнет. Настоящий? Игрушка? Но кровь уже стучала в висках так, что не остановили бы даже все вооруженные силы Великой Британии.  
– Стреляй, не бойся, – прошептал Винс, преодолевая последние несколько шагов. – Не промахнешься. Целься в голову, чтоб уж наверняка. Ну? Что же ты?  
Стоило только посильнее сжать ему запястье, слегка вывернуть – и пистолет упал прямо в подставленную ладонь.  
– Зигзауэр? Круто. Где взял, от папочки досталось?  
Одну руку – на предплечье, другую – на вздрогнувший бок. Зло и нетерпеливо дернуть, вытащить рубашку из-под ремня, просунуть ладонь туда, где горячо. И гладко. И нежно.  
Не вырывается – лишь отвернулся, весь сжавшись, по-детски зажмурился. Если закрыть глаза, всё злое исчезнет.  
Очень хотелось поиграть с ним подольше, помучить его еще – но разве же вытерпишь долго? Как от него пахнет, боже мой, разве можно так пахнуть? Ведь не удержишься и сожрешь еще до того, как поимеешь.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Крис не то прерывисто вздохнул, не то всхлипнул. Поднял глаза – и Винс, внезапно на секунду протрезвев, уставился ему в лицо, не выпуская из объятий.  
Это его Крис. Это тот, которого он хотел провожать до дома за руку, с которым хотел обниматься на прощание, затащив в темную полосу, подальше от света; тот, от кого он отваживал бы всяких ненасытных тварей, которые воображают, что этот мальчик ничей; тот, кого он хотел водить к себе домой и раскладывать на своей постели, а потом умолять остаться до утра…  
Проклятое воображение, натренированное за последние недели, тут же подкинуло ему картинку из тех, что заставляли его впиваться зубами в костяшки пальцев, чтобы не вскрикивать слишком громко. 

– Пока, – говорит Крис и поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы войти в свой дом и подняться по лестнице.  
– До завтра, – отвечает он, и вместо того чтобы уйти, обнимает его, прижимается всем телом; хочется сжать изо всех сил, но страшно причинить боль. Винс хочет сказать, что Крис его маленькое божество, что готов умереть ради него вот прямо здесь, под его окном, у его двери – но с языка, конечно же, срывается совсем другое.  
– Поцелуй меня, – просит он, – пожалуйста. Один раз. Мне нужно.  
Кристи на мгновение замирает в тесных объятиях, потом подается назад, откидывает голову к нему на плечо, поворачивается так, чтобы было удобнее; ресницы сомкнуты, он весь дрожит, но так и тянется навстречу, и когда Винс прижимается к его губам, они покорно раскрываются в ответ…

Кроуфорд стиснул зубы, перевел дыхание. Потерся щекой о темную макушку, вставшим членом – о тощее бедро; Крис испуганно заерзал, зажатый между стеной и так явно жаждущим его телом, Винса тотчас прошило насквозь, он вжался еще сильнее, еле удерживая стон.  
Взять своё хотелось нестерпимо, и взять было можно, но потом…  
Потом ничего не останется. Ничего не будет. Совсем ничего.  
– Разреши мне…  
Трудно справиться с собой, кто бы только знал, как это трудно. Когда уже обнимаешь его, уже гладишь загоревшуюся под твоей ладонью щеку, уже прижимаешься губами к уголку мягкого рта.  
Трудно, но можно – если есть ради чего терпеть.  
– Разреши мне проводить тебя домой. На улице опасно. Я боюсь за тебя. 

6.

… Это невыносимо, пусть он скажет что-нибудь, сделает что-нибудь, но нет – лишь смотрит молча, смотрит так, будто никогда и ничего подобного в жизни не слышал.  
– Ну что?  
– Я не пойду.  
– То есть как это?  
– Не пойду, – прошептал Крис, качая головой. – Я здесь останусь. Я знаю, что там… читал новости на телефоне, пока аккумулятор не сел… Я не переживу, если здесь всё разнесут. У мистера Файнса только я буду виноват. А деньги у меня сегодня и вправду не забирали. И еще… и еще же здесь и риталин, и эфедриносодержащие, и…  
– А с десятью парнями с битами ты точно справишься? Ты великий воин, Кристи Ларой, я бы прямо остался на это посмотреть, но только знаешь – если на всю ночь тут с тобой запереться, я за себя не отвечаю. Давай, пошли.  
– Я не могу.  
Винс смотрел на него затуманенными глазами.  
Нет, ты подумай – сохранность чужих жалких грошей в кассе да нескольких гранов нетяжелой наркоты под прилавком волнует его больше, чем потеря собственной невинности. Мальчик готов.  
– Не дури, – сказал он уже мягче, погладил по волосам. – Бери деньги с собой и пойдем. Дома «они» пока еще не грабят. Этот твой сволочной мистер Файнс завтра тебе спасибо скажет. – Не удержался всё же, погладил еще и вдоль спины; стоять так близко и не трогать его не было никакой человеческой возможности. Вздрогнувшие под ладонью острые лопатки навели еще на одно соображение. – Ты когда ел последний раз? Нет, всё. Давай-ка, валим отсюда.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – вздохнул Крис. – Тебе-то что?  
– Я тебя люблю. Уже давно и очень сильно. Так понятнее?  
– Да ведь ты меня не знаешь совсем.  
– Ты удивишься, Кристи, сколько я про тебя знаю. И сколько еще узнать хочу.  
Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем…  
– Я сейчас. Надо убрать кое-что, я недолго. 

Даже сейчас, в почти полной темноте, с потенциальным насильником в двух шагах от себя – и какие точные, быстрые, грациозные движения, никаких бестолковых метаний, ничего лишнего… Член опять налился кровью, Винс беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу. Сейчас не время. Когда угодно, только не сейчас.  
Пока он ошеломлен и беззащитен, можно поговорить с ним. Можно спрашивать. Спрашивать всё что угодно.  
– Отец был военный?  
– Да.  
– Убит?  
– В Ираке, два года назад.  
– Где вы раньше жили?  
– В Хартфордшире.  
– А кто тот парень, с которым я тебя видел?  
– Парень? Какой?  
В темноте звякнуло. Кристи опустился на колени, нашаривая что-то на полу; Винс посветил ему, в оранжевом отсвете блеснул маленький плоский ключ.  
– А тот, которому я потом рыло начистил.  
– Так это ты? – Ишь, так и вскинулся. – Зачем ты… За что? Я ему в глаза потом смотреть не мог!  
А и не надо, удовлетворенно подумал Винс.  
– Слушай, неужто ты и вправду бы выстрелил?  
Кристи сразу сник. Признался, глядя в сторону:  
– Оно не заряжено… Я не умею.  
Твою ж мать. Этот мальчишка убьет его, убьет безо всякого пистолета.  
– Тебя и вправду эльфы забыли в колыбельке…  
– Что-что?  
– Я говорю – хочешь, научу? Если обещаешь против меня не использовать. 

Через два дома от них полыхал пожар, тянулся отвратительный запах горелой резины. Где-то в той же стороне два раза выстрелили – в людей? в воздух? Кроуфорд думал об этом со странным безразличием, ведь его сокровище было рядом, а значит, в безопасности. Пусть Младший со товарищи устраивает там хоть государственный переворот – ему теперь всё едино.  
Вдвоем они кое-как закрыли дверь, и Винс всё смотрел, всё смотрел не отрываясь – всё не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним, здесь и сейчас. Ну ладно, допустим, сегодня под фонарём ему ничего не обломится, его Кристи не из тех, кто целуется на первом свидании. Но сегодня можно и пережить.  
Матери Крис понравится, точно. Она от него с ума сойдет: такой умненький и славный мальчик, не то что два её олуха – и красивый, до чего красивый… Младший, конечно, будет цепляться к нему, но Младшему можно и зубы пересчитать, одного раза будет вполне достаточно.  
Сильный порыв ветра заставил обоих поежиться. Крис обхватил себя обеими руками, и Винс обнял его, привлек к себе, уже не пытаясь облапать или залезть под одежду – просто обнять, почувствовать близость, убедиться, что это его собственность.  
– Замёрз?  
Если это и не было счастьем, то, по крайней мере, что-то очень на него похожее – то, что сладко дрогнуло внутри, когда руку не скинули, и Винс услышал сказанное в сторону, еле слышное:  
– Да.

**Author's Note:**

> О событиях, произошедших в Лондоне в августе 2011 года, можно прочитать здесь:  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/?oldid=63697933


End file.
